


Not So Happy Little Accidents

by FMLClexa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: Lena gets hurt in the fight between Kara and Rhea that's shown in the promo. Angst ensues.





	Not So Happy Little Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new promo and everyone on twitter was getting emo so come be emo with me. Yeah it's a little rushed but I'm tired and just wanted to write this.
> 
> No spell check btw.

Kara took a shuddering breath and glanced at Lena once again. The brunette had a sickly white pallor to her. Kara clenched her jaw when her eyes drifted to the bandage near her temple that covered the gash that'd been created when Lena was thrown to the floor.

Kara stifled a sob and bit her knuckles, tears streaming down her face silently. How could she face Lena with the knowledge that she'd hurt her? One of the people she loved most in the world was hurt because of her.

It was taking all she had not to shove her fist through the DEO’s hospital room wall.

Kara had brought Lena straight to the DEO once Rhea beamed out of LCorp’s labs. It would afford Lena better privacy, that's what Kara told herself.

She turned away from the bed and began pacing again. She'd glared Mon-el out of the room after he made a “wear a hole in the floor” comment. Lena was hurt. It wasn't the time for jokes.

She felt anger pooling in her stomach. Anger at Rhea for trying to endanger earth’s inhabitants. Anger at Mon-el for a number of reasons. Anger at herself for being the reason Lena was hurt. Anger at herself for failing to protect Lena. Anger at herself for-

“Kara?” Kara’s head whipped over with super speed to look at where the voice came from.

Lena’s eyes were half open and Kara felt panic claw at her chest for a moment, she was in her supergirl suit.

“K-Kara? No, it's supergirl,” She muttered nervously, moving to take a step towards Lena but stopping herself.

“Kara please I'm too tired to go through this act right now, for god’s sake you once told me you flew to Lcorp on a bus,” She deadpanned, a tiredness taking over her voice,

“I- you're right, I’m sorry,” Kara muttered, looking down at her boots. She heard a sigh and a shift on the bed and looked up at Lena.

The girl had moved over to half of the bed though she was still lying very heavily on the pillow.

She patted the empty space next to her, “Come lie with me, please,” Her voice was so gently and Kara felt tears well up in her eyes once again.

“Lena I- I’m the reason you're hurt. It was my fault,” Kara’s voice cracked and she looked away and she heard Lena sigh softly,

“Kara that's not your fault, you were stopping Rhea, please just sit with me.” Kara hesitantly moved forward, standing beside the bed, not daring sit on it.

Lena let out an exasperated noise and went to sit up but let out a hiss of pain and clutched at side. The side where Kara knew three of her ribs had been broken by a heavy metal shelf that Kara had knocked onto her.

The sound of her bones snapping, Lena’s pained yell, Rhea’s triumphant smirk.

The memories hit Kara so hard that she stumbled back, murmuring a rushed apology as tears welled up in her eyes and she rushed out of the room.

How could she face the girl she wanted only to protect knowing she’d hurt her?

That was the only sentence running through her head as she took off out of the DEO.

__________

  
The Aldebaran rum had stopped being appealing after her first glass but she was holding onto her third, sloshing it around as she often saw Alex doing with scotch.

Everything was fuzzy but it was not if the giddiness that came with being drunk the first time. It was heavier. Darker. Blinding.

She took another swig from the glass and hunched over the table further. A sob stifled itself in her throat and she drowned it out by swallowing the remainder of the drink in the glass.

She raised her hand to signal the bartender for another but the man who stood at the bar simply crossed his four arms and shook his head,

“Your sister is coming for you, blondie. You're cut off.”

Kara scowled and wiped harshly at her eyes. The feelings of self hatred were beginning to surface again.

She let time drift without keeping much track, simply lying there with her head in her arms when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw a pitying Alex standing above her.

“Hey… you're my sister, that's right Carl said you were coming for me,” she payed no attention to the heavy slurring of her words as she slowly raised to her feet, using the boot’s back as support.

When she heard a loud snap she looked down and saw she’d broken the wood piece off in her hand.

Her mouth opened slightly before tears built up in her eyes and she looked at Alex,

“I break everything I touch, Alex,” She pouted at the older girl and Alex let out a soft noise and pulled her into a hug.

Kara broke down in the girl’s arms, trying to mind her strength the best her drunk self could.

“I hurt her, Alex, I just wanted to protect her but I hurt her,” She let out a sob against Alex’s shoulder and the girl held her closer, “I’ve gotta apologize…” Alex let out a noise in disagreement,

“Not tonight, Kar, you're too drunk, I promise you can talk to her tomorrow if she wants to talk,” The prospect of Lena not wanting to talk to her made her cry harder, “Come on I'm gonna drive you home, you can stay at my place tonight.”

Kara nodded against Alex and let the girl direct her towards her car. After that it was all a blur.

__________

  
Kara was woken by the custom buzzing that Kara had made for Lena’s text tone.

She groaned and searched her night side table for the device.

Finally her hand came down on it and she grabbed it, looking at the text.

Lena <3 [8:34]:

Hey, I know it's early but you left really quickly last night and Winn said I should give you some space but I'm worried about you…

Lena <3 [8:35]:

I really want to talk to you. I don't blame you for what happened okay?

Lena <3 [8:35]:

Text me back

Kara barely finished reading the jumble of texts before she was out of Alex’s spare bed and going into the small dresser her sister had bought for her months back.

In less than ten seconds Kara was fully dressed and ready to leave. She didn't bother texting Lena, she was already on her way to the DEO.

On her way there she stopped a mugging and her adrenaline was high when she touched down in the DEO. She walked over to one of the agents,

“Where’s Lena?” She demanded, the agent stuttered out that she was still in the hospital wing and she nodded, moving with a speed just below super as she made her way there.

She walked into the hospital room and at the sight of Lena lying on the bed, poking at large purple bruises on her ribs, all of Kara’s bravado rushed from her.

The woman looked up at her and let her shirt fall to cover her bruises.

“Kara, hey,” She said, sounding somewhat surprised at seeing the Super.

Kara mumbled out a hello and hugged her arms to her chest, “I just- I wanted to apologize again for what happened yesterday,” She murmured, “I never meant for you to get hurt,” Her voice cracked and she looked down.

“Kara, come here please.” Kara shook her head in response,

“You're hurt and- humans are fragile. I don't want to hurt you again,” She couldn't meet Lena’s eye until the girl said her name again;

“Kara, come here,” Kara hesitantly moved forwards and sat on the edge of the bed.

Lena reached forward and took her hand,

“You didn't mean to hurt me, Kara, please don't blame yourself,”

Kara looked at their intertwined hands for a moment before looking at Lena again,

“I said I’d always protect you but I hurt you. How can I protect you if I can't even trust myself around you?” She sniffles reached up with her other hand to wipe at her face.

“Maybe you can just start by holding me, please, I just want you to be here with me.” Kara bit her lip, thinking for a moment before nodding.

She let out a soft, “Okay,” And as Lena moved over slightly Kara sat next to her, barely touching her. It only took a moment for Lena to snuggling into her though. Kara’s arm wrapped around her shoulder hesitantly and Kara took a shaky breath before allowing herself to relax and hold the girl she wouldn't admit out loud that she loved.

She had hurt her, but they would get past it. They would be alright.


End file.
